


She, not a he.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: A FUCKIN, Body Dysphoria, Dr. Smith is a bitch, Gen, Social Dysphoria, Transgirl Penny Robinson, Uncanonical Transgender Character, fuck her, gIVE THIS GODDAMN GIRl, hug, i hate dr. smith, she can go die in a hole, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Penny has a secret. A secret that all the Robinsons keep.Dr. Smith finds out the secret, and exploits it.ORThe AU where Penny is a transgirl and Judy and Will are awesome siblings
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson, Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson & Will Robinson, Penny Robinson & Will Robinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	She, not a he.

June looked at Penny’s ID. She wanted to know as much as she could about the Robinsons, know their weaknesses… She had looked through Penny’s phone, while the redhead was sleeping, but there wasn’t anything informational. She doubted there would be anything informational on her ID, but there was nothing else she could do.

Then she noticed a detail.

**Gender: M**

She stared at it for a second, then grinned.

So, Penny was born a boy…

She found the weak link.

\--

“Reality, check, Penny! You’re never going to be a girl!” She yelled. Penny froze. Judy froze. Will froze.

Penny started shaking.

“You are always gonna be a he! No matter what.” She whispered. Penny shook some more. June smiled satisfactorily. She had got what she achieved. Penny ran out the room, clearly starting to cry.

“Penny!” Will called, then ran after her. Judy stood still, staring at the way her siblings had gone. June was sure she was going to run after her too.

Judy opened the door. June looked at her shocked, but her surprised stupor ended abruptly when Judy punched her in the face and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

“Never. Ever. Misgender my _sister_ like that, ever again.” Judy said, voice low and threatening.

“Oh, come on. He has to accept the truth.” June told her, and Judy backhanded her. At that exact moment, John and Maureen came in, and stopped, surveying the scene.

“What’s… going on?” Maureen asked, staring at them both. Judy didn’t let go.

“Dr. Smith _misgendered_ her. On _purpose_. To _hurt_ her.” Maureen looked furious, while John looked livid.

Dr. Smith gasped. “What are you talking about? Misgendered _who_? _Penny_? But she’s a girl! I swear, I have no idea—”

And that very moment, very clearly, Will shouted from the other room: “FUCK YOU DR. SMITH!”


End file.
